Crystalline Sage
by The Souless Void
Summary: "Last Christmas" was more than the introduction of the virus, more than any could have foresaw. Now, they have to deal with a previously time locked Sage, and the Power of a King in the hands of a real "monster"...


Disclaimer!

I Do Not Own Naruto, Guilty Crown, or any other anime/manga/joke I make reference too! They all belong to their respective owners!

Hey guys, most of my stories that I am uploading are just intros, I will continue all of them, and I will never abandon a fic. Please, if you do want to continue or write your own variation, message me!

"Talking!" ~ Normal speech.

'_Thinking' ~ Thoughts and introspective actions._

"_Whispers…" ~ Whispering and different styles of introspective speech._

"**Summons/Powered Up" ~ Summons, Bijuu, powerful speeches.**

Warning! This story will have a slow build up, this is an **AU! Alternate Universe****,** I will not follow the storyline/canon 100% and there will be MAJOR differences.

I probably need to get a beta… All helpful comments/reviews will be taken into account! Thanks!

Alright, first off,

"Crystalline Sage"

The inhabitants of Tokyo didn't know what to do, one second everyone was enjoying their Christmas with their families, the next? Chaos, pandemonium, the apocalypse. Call it whatever they may, no one was prepared for the explosion, or the following effects it carried. The destruction spread throughout Tokyo at a rapid pace, chaos left in its wake. None were spared from its wrath… Men, woman, children, all were turned to crystal as soon as the wave of death touched them.

It all happened in an instant; the touch of death came to life, in the form of a crystal. But, that is not the most unprecedented part of this, this "Last Christmas." No… no, the most unforeseen part, was the power of the crystals. To "evolve" under the genomic resonance of whatever it touches, growing like cancer, unable to be stopped.

These crystals were able to "feast" upon these resonances; to grow in power the longer it touched its host. Every hour, every minute, every second, bringing its host closer to the brink of death. That is why, when this explosion touched the hidden recesses of Tokyo, where an ancient stone sat, with many lines carved all over its surface, it attached itself a stone, a stone that was resonating an odd power, thrumming and sending out minutes amount of flaring lights. Minutes ticked by as the crystals grew around the stone, encircling its form and hiding it from view.

Every thrum of power released by the stone caused the crystals to glow a bright purple, slowly bleeding into an inky red… The thrums seemed to come in a pattern. _Thump thump… … Thump thump… … Thump thump… … Thump Thump…_ Ceaseless and strong, the pattern continued. As the crystals enclosed more and more over the stone, the carved lines glowed stronger with every thrum of power by the stone. _Thump thump… Thump thump… Thump thump… Thump thump._ The intervals were shortening as the power outputs per thrum increased to incredible levels.

The hidden cavern now shook with every thrum, ageless rocks fell from its ceiling as the 'Thumps' got louder, faster, stronger. Minor tremors split the earth and ceiling, cracks spreading along the ground in countless patterns.

The thrums did not stop.

The Ceiling, now seeming close to calapsing, released more and more rocks upon the crystals and stone. The crystals spreading quicker and quicker, as if a parasite had found its perfect meal. Every beat of the stone, causing a crack of crystals and a snap as more grew, encompassing the stone more and more every second.

_Thump Thump. Thump Thump. Thump Thump. Thump Thump._

The thrums of power were growing with every beat of their almighty power, the crystals now inches away from covering the last of the carved lines on the stone.

Five inches.

Thump Thump Thump. Thump Thump Thump. Thump Thump Thump.

Four inches.

Thump Thump Thump Thump. Thump Thump Thump Thump. Thump Thump Thump Thump.

Three inches.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Two Inches.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP.

One inch.

_Silence._

Covered.

…

…

…

A large crack resounded off the walls of the cavern, the crystals seemingly stopped. Small, hairline fractures spread across the crystals, with every inch taken, a small crack resounding. The cacophony of sounds escalating to its peak within moments.

Utter Silence reigned supreme.

A thunderous roar of shattering glass.

Tinkering pieces falling to the cold, unforgiving ground.

A form sat there, in place of the now destroyed stone. Unmoving.

A gasp for breath echoed throughout the now silent chamber. Bright blue eyes, like that of the ocean snapped open. The figure moved, bringing its arm to its chest, its eyes ripping around the room as if afraid of something, some unseen foe. Each breathe it took, a rasping sound as if from a throat that never felt the refreshing quench of water. Coughs billowing out from its form every few moments.

It slowly moved, crawling onto its knees, its hands fanning out in front of it, latching onto the ground to ease its decent. It pushed its arms, heaving its body over its shivering form. An unseen force seemed to guide its feet, each step moving forward with an untold amount of effort being put forward to keeping its balance.

Every step was slow, calculating the exact amount of distance it could cover without toppling over. A rumble echoed overhead, the ceiling releasing more rocks. These rocks crashed down beside the shadowy figure, sending it tumbling to its side. Luckily, it hit the wall before falling over, but that did not help keeping the gasp that escaped from its cracked throat.

It moved, ignoring the red splotches escaping from its throat, now coating the wall it landed on in an obscene work of art. A splattered splotch of red, decorating the glowing blue gems on the wall.

It didn't stop, ignoring the jagged rocks it walked over, tearing at its sandaled feet, cutting into the warn material, grasping for the flesh underneath. It continued, unheeded by the shadowy darkness that pervaded the area around it.

Another quake echoed above, releasing more rocks unto the floor below.

The figure seemed to pick up pace, its eyes glowing brighter, and small blue aura shown around the figure. It couldn't stop now, the force pulling it forward demanding that it continued without pause. Its form started to shimmer, waves of power, eerily similar to the stone that had previously occupied its 'Birthing' place erupting in a faint shimmer around its form.

Another quake, this time far stronger than the first, erupted from above, the sound rumbling, and a loud crash echoing throughout the small cavern. Rocks launched from the ceiling, crashing into the ground with tremendous amounts of force.

The eyes did not blink as a boulder crashed just inches behind it, only narrowing, its pupils constricting into a line, not unlike that of a cat. The faint blue shimmer grew, and with it, its speed doubled, its form blurring. Its hands started moving in conjunction with its legs. Every moment, unseen and graceful, blind, but confident. Faster, faster, its form seemed to shimmer with blue energy, slowly bleeding purple…

The figure continued the trembling from above now loud and a constant thrum. Every new explosion brought about more rocks falling towards the shadow. But this did not phase it; it continued the only way it could, Forward. The path became more and more windy, the small glows from the gems that were encrusted on the walls becoming fewer, and farther in-between.

A loud crash, unlike any other, sent part of the ceiling crashing down in a path right towards the figure. But it did not falter, did not even glance at the falling rocks, even though being hit by them meant sure death.

It continued, never stopping, never faltering, and untold force demanding it to keep moving, to ignore all elements prohibiting its advance toward the surface. Smaller, rapid amounts of crunching sounds echoed as its feet collided with the floor, crunching the rocks under the force of propelling the shadow forward, it form now a blur of movement in the underground passage.

The rasps of breath escaping its throat came out in rapid, short pants now. Its eyes gleamed brighter in the dreary darkness, its form leaning more and more forward propelling its momentum headlong even more. It weaved in between the inky blackness of the cave, dodging all the unseen threats, stalagmites and falling rocks, the holes in the floor it continued to tread on.

A light shone far in front of the figure, the exit.

Another crack, almost like thunder, echoed throughout the chamber. The ceiling, now unable to support the forces acting against it, collapsed. The rumbling echoed behind the figure, its form now moving against the clock, Escape or Die.

A hundred more steps.

The ceiling crashed all around him, burying the precious gems under mountains of rubble.

Fifty steps.

A rock crashed into where it would be in a few steps. It jumped, and kept running.

Twenty-Five steps.

The light was growing brighter by the millisecond.

Ten steps.

A thunderous crash echoed behind it.

One step.

It tripped.

A crunch. Red splotches covered the ground in front of the downed figure.

"_Baa-chan… why? Why… did you betray me?"_ The figure, now revealed to be a man by the voice, rasped out. Blood running down his lips, his startling blue eyes, shimmering with unshed tears.

"_Why did you send me to my death?"_ Another crash sounded, his eyes glossed over as he looked up, glancing at the falling rocks, knowing he could not move out of the way in time.

…

Higushi did not consider himself to amount to much. He had no drive. He watched as his child and wife died in the explosion that took over Japan. Their forms, crystallized instantly, shattering in seconds from the concussive force behind the echoing destruction. He did not know what to do, but he knew that if he didn't throw himself into the rescue efforts, he would end it all.

But, for some reason, he felt drawn to the building standing in front of him, an unknown need to sort through the rubble inches away overcoming his sense of depression. His team was behind him sweeping the area, hoping to find some semblance of survivors.

He threw himself forward, his hands grasping at the rocks in front of him in a mad sense of insanity. He grabbed and lifted rocks, moving them away from the pull.

"Higushi-san?" His commander questioned him, but he did not bother to reply.

"Higushi! What's wrong?" Another voice echoed behind him, but he was to focused, drowning out the voices of his comrades behind him.

A flash of red bled out from the latest rock he moved, and a shift in the rubble caused his breath the hitch. Blood. He ripped the next rock out of his way, a flash of yellow, blindingly bright compared to the blood and dusty gray of the concrete surround it. He lunged forward, moving more and more rocks out of the way, revealing a child, no older than his deceased child. His breath hitched again, causing his friends to rush over, wondering what caused their companion to gasp.

The child's back, a dark purple, moved up and down in a slow motion, a gurgle escaping the throat as more blood pooled around the child's face.

"Commander! Get a medic over here!" His voice betrayed him, cracking from the raw emotion of finding someone, anyone to have survived the destruction surrounding his life. He prayed it wasn't too late. Three days… three days since "Last Christmas" struck Japan. No survivors within three miles of the crater that experts determined to be the center of the explosion. No one escaped, including his wife and child. He could do nothing as he talked to them over his video phone, nothing but watch in horrid silence as his wife tried to protect their child.

He shook his head, throwing those thoughts out as he dug the child out of the rest of the rubble. He did not know why he needed this child to survive; maybe it was some form of self-loathing, saying that even if he couldn't save his wife and children, he could at least save one life.

A medic dropped next to him, pulling out device after device, a scanner was thrust over the chest of the child, immediately showing the bone structure of him.

A gasp echoed out from the medic.

"Get a squad down here! We got a rank "A" emergency!" The medic couldn't work slow enough to turn the child over. He needed to be slow and extremely careful. One false move and it would be over.

Two more medics fell into a crouch beside the first. "Status!" The second medic to arrive shouted out, worry painting his voice.

"Four broken ribs, three cracked in places, heavy damage to skull, most likely from the concrete, broken humorous in his left arm, and his right's Ulna is shattered! Both shoulders are dislocated at the joint! Legs are bruised, but mostly fine!"

Every word that came out of the mouth of the first medic caused the other two to pale.

The third pulled out a radio, shouting even as he pressed the button, "We need and emergency evac pronto! Coordinates, Sector C, Range 23, Depth 13! Survivor is found, but heavily wounded! We need emergency protocols Alpha 2-3-44-5 activated! Severe damage found to ribcage and skull!"

The chopper couldn't arrive fast enough it seemed, for every second felt like an hour the team of medics as they tried to keep the child alive. They moved him onto a stretcher, one focusing on his head, another on his chest. They moved quickly, efficiently. The chopper landed and was taking off within seconds, carrying the child to the nearest Emergency Evac Hospital.

"Higushi… how did you know he was there?" The commander rested his hand on his subordinate's shoulder, who stood staring at his blood soaked hands.

Higushi look up from his hands, tears brimming at the corners. "I… I don't know sir."

…

"_Where… Where am I?"_

Bright lights invaded the sensors in his eyes, even though his eyelids blocked most of it.

"_Baa… Baa-chan?"_

"We're… m! Get …ood! Qui… need… blood!"

"_Why… Why did you do it? I… I kept my promise… right?"_

"Brain patterns… charts! Get… etics! Put h… sleep!"

"_I saved everyone… why… did you send… me to die?"_

"Patterns… slowing… patient… cold… Operation starting… Out of the lungs!"

"_Why… did… you… kill… me?"_

"**Rest child… all will be answered shortly."**

Darkness encroached upon his vision.

…

Bleary eyes blinked open, flinching at the overwhelming might of the lights above them. A grimace formed on the owner's face of the eyes. The sterile smell that it was all too used to pervading its sense of smell. _'Hospital.'_ The word echoed throughout its mind.

It pulled its hand up to its face, rubbing its eyes of the sleep accumulated on them. A small crash resounded throughout the room. The eyes looked over, glancing at the tubes attached to its arm, the tubes that just pulled something off the nightstand beside it. The eyes dragged over its arm, taking in the massive amounts of bandages covering it. It dropped its arm back onto the bed, taking time to glance around the room and the rest of its form. The room itself was pretty plain, white walls, white ceiling, white chairs, white everything. It flinched at the sight, as if unseen, unwanted memories flashed in front of it.

It glanced down at its form, moving its arms to pull off the _white_, it growled at the sight, sheets covering its body. A small twitch escaped its eyes, '_**white**__ bandages_ _and a __**white**__ medical shirt.'_ He growled in his mind. It used its arms to push itself into a sitting position, jumping slightly at the sharp pang of pain in its chest from the sudden movement.

"Hello?" The now identified male's echoed throughout the white room. "Hello? Anybody here?" He moved his feet off the side of the bed, taking care to grab onto the I.V. stand beside his bed. A small shove and he was standing on his own two feet. He carefully took a step, grabbing onto the stand harder as his feet refused to obey the simple command of keep him balanced.

He stumbled his way to the slightly adjacent door by the side of the room, knowing it to be bathroom. Every step, twice as hard and tiring as the last. He took no notice of anything but making sure he didn't topple over. A few more steps and he would be there… come on… Got it!

He pushed the sliding door a bit to the side, smiling at the sight of a bathroom, although a very odd bathroom. He shook his head at the odd sight, guessing he must have been out for a bit, not used to all the devices inside. Glancing around the room, he caught sight of the object of desire, a sink. He stumbled towards it, grasping the ledges and turned the right knob, watching as the cool water flowed out at an even pace. He guided his hand towards the water, cupping some and bringing it to his parched lips.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he drank the water, smiling at the refreshing feeling of having his raw throat cool down. He slapped some water on his face, clearing any traces of sleep from his form and sleep riddled mind. He glanced up at his reflection, drinking in his form. Bright yellow hair, like that of the sun, spiked out on top of his head, bright blue eyes, like that of the ocean, stared back at him. A slightly angular jawline pronounced even more by the mischievous grin on his face, coupled by the three whisker marks on either side of his cheeks, gave him a slightly feral view. He startled.

'_What?!'_ He gasped within his mind. That feral face… was that of a six year old. _'W-w-what the hell?! I'm twenty!'_ It was true, before his… betrayal; he had just turned twenty, celebrating his birthday before… _'Baa-chan…'_ he stopped that line of thought. He cupped either side of his face, watching as his reflection copied his movements, eerily similar to a monkey.

He clenched his hands together in an odd way, "Kai!" he shouted.

Nothing.

Crickets echoed from the window in the other room.

His eyes twitched, _'It's not a genjustsu… What in Kami's name is going on?'_ He clenched one hand into a fist, watching as his reflection did the exact same thing. Thousands of thoughts echoed throughout his mind, where was he? How did he get here? Why was he SIX?!

The sound of a door opening in the other room broke the silence.

"Oh! Doctor! He is awake!" A female voice echoed throughout the room. The owner of the voice knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Hello…?"

He sighed, knowing that it was futile to hide in his condition. "Ohayo." His, he trembled at the thought; _squeaky _voice reverberated off the walls.

"May I come in?" the female voice questioned, a small shiver of fear echoed throughout the trembling voice.

"Hai!" he tried to sound stronger, but he could feel the weakness pervading his legs, the inky blackness encroaching upon the outer reaches of his eyes.

The door slid open, and a… _Astoundingly beautiful_ woman walked in. Brown hair cascaded around her soft features, piercing chocolate eyes stared upon his form with trepidation. Her form, barely hidden by the nurse outfit she was wearing, was gorgeous. Mile-long legs flaring out into wide hips that narrowed into a perfectly thin waist line. A larger than average bust, firmly jutted out from her chest, that narrowed into her neckline and back into her face.

"Hello!" Her voice seemed stronger, happier even. "My name is Haruka, Ouma Haruka! What is yours?" She seemed bubbly, that was the first impression the child made of this woman.

He froze… thoughts fleeted in and out of his mind, lie or don't, answer or avoid… "Na… Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you!" His, he twitched again, _adolescent_ voice seemed to shy away from his lips, quieting down before he force it to louden at the end.

"Naruto…? That is an odd name…" she looked perplexed. "Who would name the child Fishcake?"

Naruto had to restrain himself from jumping at her. "It's Maelstrom -tebayo!" He froze. He did not just do that.

"-Tebayo…?" Her eyebrow rose in a vain attempt to decipher out exactly what he meant by that. "A verbal tick…?"

Naruto blushed a scarlet red, looking at his feet, he avoided all eye contact.

"Oh my! That is sooooo adorable!" The bubbly woman seemed to bounce on the balls of her feet, giggling at the child in front of her.

Naruto 'hmphed' and turned around in a vain effort to regain some of his lost pride. "It's Maelstrom…"

Haruka giggled again, "Alright, _Maelstrom_, could you please come back to the other room quick? We need to do a… checkup." Her voice wavered at the end. Her eyes flashed an odd emotion that he wasn't able to see in time, as he just turned around.

"S-sure." He stuttered out, still embarrassed by the verbal tick betraying him once gain. He purposely ignored the slight waver in her voice and followed her out into the main room.

"Umm… Haruka-chan," said woman blushed at the suffix that he attached to her name. "Where are we?" He looked curiously out the window.

"Hmm? Oh, we are in Tokyo, Japan! … You do know where that is, right?" Her eyes seemed to glint in the light, fear expressed behind those chocolate orbs.

Naruto froze at the unfamiliar terms used in her answer. Tokyo? Japan? He knew something was up, and he knew it had to do with… his _betrayal._ "S-sorry… but I don't… do you know anything about a village named Konoha?" His voiced barely veiled the apprehension pervading his mind.

"Konoha? Hmm…" Haruka seemed positively troubled by the words coming out of his mouth. Never before had she heard of this… this 'Konoha.' "I'm sorry, but I have not heard of that village, is that your home?" She turned around fully at this, crouching down to his, _his eyes twitched_, shorter height.

He refused to meet her gaze. "Hai… But its ok!" He finished his yes with that, noticing the sadness shimmering into her eyes. "I'm an orphan! So… I don't have anyone waiting for me anyways." His voice became subdued at the end; remember the _betrayal_ he suffered before… before what?! Why couldn't he remember?!

"An orphan?" she interrupted his thoughts, "What are you doing in Tokyo all alone?" She seemed to scoot a bit closer to him.

"Umm… I… I ran away." He turned his head away from the beautiful lady in front of him. His eyes shimmering with regret about having to lie to such a kind person.

Haruka's eyes softened, knowing breaching anymore on this subject would bring up a sore past. "That's okay; we won't send you back or anything. I'm sorry for bringing it up!" She bowed her head at the last part, tears shimmering for hurting the child's feelings.

Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't mean to make her cry! "W-w-wait! Pretty ladies such as you shouldn't cry!" His lips sprouted those words out before his mind could catch up.

Haruka's head shot up, she never expected that! She blushed at the innocent look that Naruto was sporting, concern glimmering in his eyes. She smiled, leaned forward, and brought Naruto into an unprecedented hug.

Said child could only freeze up, only being hugged a few times in his entire life. He didn't know how to react to this! He sighed internally, before following his instincts and hugged the woman in front of him. "S-sorry for making you cry Ouma-san!"

Haruka startled at this, before smiling. She wiped away the few stray tears and looked into Naruto's eyes. "It's not your fault, it's just… it's just that I just lost my children during 'Last Christmas.'"

Naruto's eyebrows rose at the unfamiliar term. "Last…Christmas?" He turned his head to the side.

Haruka forced herself to not glomp the adorable child in front of her, reminding herself that he _did_ just come in with injuries that would kill any other grown man. Her eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot you have been in a coma for the past few days!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "D-d-d-days?!" He was never out for more than a few hours due to injuries!

"Hai! You were found underneath some rubble in District 3, the center of the blast during 'Last Christmas' and were brought to this hospital! Oh! I'm sorry, 'Last Christmas' was an unknown catastrophic explosion in District 3 that released a cancerous virus…" At this, Haruka's eyes seemed to dim, losing their exuberance.

Naruto looked conflicted; he never really had to deal with grieving women, let alone a grieving mother. So he did the one thing he knew woman liked children to do. He hugged her, ignoring the flare of pain from his ribs.

Haruka was lost in her thoughts, not noticing the conflicted expression on her charge. _She_ knew about the virus, after all, her ex was the lead researcher in studying it. Before… she shook her head at that thought, before noticing the child in front of her, was now attached to her waist. "Don't be sad, pretty lady." She heard him mumble into her stomach. "Pretty ladies should be smiling!" She shook her head, this child, even in his injured state, confusion, and having a bad past brought up, still thought about her before himself.

She smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" A lone tear escaped her left eye, trailing down her beautiful face and falling to the ground next to him.

Naruto meanwhile, was still trying to process the new information. _'Last Christmas… Sounds like an apocalyptic phenomenon…' _his eyebrows twitched… _'Sakura had more of impact on my vocabulary that I would like to admit… But, for such an event to have happened there had to be a catalyst…' _His trail of thought was cut off as he heard her words.

"We should continue on your checkup Naruto-kun!" Haruka couldn't help it anymore; she knew what she was going to do after Naruto was released.

"Alright!" Naruto smiled, happy to have met such an extraordinary person after waking up.

…

It took a bit longer than Naruto would have preferred, as he still did _not_ like hospitals. But, finally, his checkup was finished and the Doctor arrived.

"Hello child, I'm Dr. Stein." The doctor before him was pretty plain, Average height, average build, greying hair and glasses over his brown eyes.

Naruto twitched at the generic appearance of the man in front of him. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

Haruka giggled at the deadpanned look on Naruto's face.

…

Naruto sighed, he has been in the hospital for a week now, test after test, trying to figure out why he was not turned to… crystal… and how he survived having a three story building collapse on him. He gave a slight smirk and rubbed his stomach where the fuzz ball was resting…

Kurama!

Naruto jumped onto his bed, ignoring the slight pang of pain from his still healing chest. He folded his legs into a pretzel and calmed his mind down; focusing on the familiar sewer he was so used to.

It didn't take long before he heard to familiar dripping of water. His eyes snapped open, taking in all the familiar senses of his mindscape. Ankle deep water, leaky pipes, sewer like appearance. Yup, all there. He turned around, already knowing the path to take him to the seal printed on his stomach.

He started to move, every step, a small feeling of trepidation encroaching more and more upon his heart. He stopped. What happened? Why couldn't he remember anything after receiving his orders? Kurama would have the answers! He looked down into the water; his original twenty-year old form stared back at him. He blinked, and his reflection was the face he saw in the mirror of the Hospital Bathroom.

Naruto shook his head, ignoring the nagging feeling of dread scraping at his mind.

"Kurama!" He shouted, hoping to hear the familiar voice of his companion throughout his life. "Fuzz ball! Kyuubi! Kurama!" He tried everything he could to get the familiar Bijuu to talk back.

A small noise.

Naruto whipped around, noticing something he did not before. The walls had doors. Every door had a corresponding sequence of characters on them. But that wasn't what startled him. A door stood at the end of the hallway he was walking in. Two chains interwoven locked tight with a lock hung, crisscrossing over it.

Naruto ran to the door, a sense of dread overtaking his mind.

October 10, Age 20.

He could barely make out the words behind the chains. His heart stopped. That… That was the day that…

Another noise alerted him that he wasn't alone.

"**Well… well… well… If it isn't my dear friend, **_**Naruto**_**."** Said person whipped around, finding nothing.** "What? Don't tell me you already forgot me?"** Naruto whipped his head to the right, knowing the voice to have been whispered into his hear from that direction. **"How can you forget little ol' me?" **It came from the left this time, that raspy whisper, the harsh chuckle.

"**How can you forget yourself?"**

Naruto whipped around.

Nothing.

…

Naruto shot up, a gasp taking in air greedily to his parched throat. Sweat covered his frame, pouring down from his temples.

'_What was that? … Who was that?'_

…

Welp! That was my first chapter of my first book on FanFiction. Prologue edition! Now, I'm not the best author, but I do try to strive for my best! Any questions, comments, requests, actions, etc. Please, don't hesitate to ask.

I will strive to have the rest of the prologues for all my stories up by this weekend, if not this weekend, then next! Note, ALL OF MY PROLOGUES WILL BE SHORT. 5k Words I think is a decent prologue, and I will strive to have around 8k per chapter.

All my stories will be slow build ups. Extremely, I want my stories to be epic in length and detail!

Thanks for reading my story! Stay tuned for next time!

"_W-w-what?!"_

"_I would like to adopt him."_

"_Nii-san?"_

"_Watch out!"_

"_Baka!"_


End file.
